


Private Practice

by Melie



Series: Practice makes Perfect (KurooTsukki) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s), Season/Series 02, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Set at some point during the training camps/weekends in Tokyo, after "In which someone gets hit in the head" (but can be read independently).Kuroo and Tsukki are still practicing together. Even though they're exhausted. And very much attracted to each other. A dangerous combination.





	Private Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisc/gifts).



> Yes I know worst title ever but I'm really bad at titles so there's that.
> 
> And I hadn't planned to write more so soon but then I had Ideas which kept me awake longer than I should have been and I might as well keep writing while it feels so nice.
> 
> Also I'm a bit more at ease writing Tsukki for some reason but I could get used to Kuroo.

Another loss, another round of diving receives. At least, this time, it's not Karasuno's players launching themselves across the floor. Not yet.

Yamaguchi has been brought in for a serve (they are losing 18 to 15 to Shinzen, it won't be long now) so Tsukki is free to observe from the side as Nekoma take their penalty with dignity. Of course, he can't let himself be distracted from his own match for long, but they do score and Yamaguchi stays in for a little while longer, allowing him to continue staring at their rivals' captain.

Kuroo slides on the floor with ease, his face barely betraying his concentration, but Kei can see it in his slight frown and the beads of sweat on his temples. It's been a tough match against Ubugawa, after a long day, and they all seem tired, with Lev crawling more than he's diving and Kenma staring into empty space.

Yet all that Kei sees, or most of it, is a tall and slender figure full of muscles and hands that once touched his face.

Bokuto shouts a taunt from across the gym, Kuroo answers in kind without even losing his pace, and Tsukki forces his attention back to Karasuno (19-17, and they're swapping him back in already).

“Nice serve Eikishi!”

The game goes on, and so does the day.

 

* * *

 

Evening comes, and it's time for individual practice again. Tsukishima has been consistently showing up for it, and Tetsuro couldn't be happier about that. As usual, he makes sure he tires Lev out as quickly as possible (the kid needs it so it's not completely selfish) before moving to Tsukki's side and blocking Bokuto at the last possible second.

“Hey, not fair! Give us a warning!”

“It wouldn't be a surprise if I did.”

Works every time.

Next to him, Tsukki raises an eyebrow, but makes no comment.

They practice for a long while. Every now and then, Tetsuro's arm brushes against Tsukki's for a fraction of a second. It's never by accident. Four-Eyes doesn't really react, but he doesn't exactly tense up either, not in an uncomfortable way at least.

Somehow, they manage to bring Bokuto to the end of his rope, which in turn brings their session to a stop. Akaashi, also obviously tired after a long day, pulls his captain away.

They should be following them, and that is what Tsukishima seems intent on doing, until Tetsuro extends his arm to touch Four-Eyes' elbow. One second. Two seconds.

“Thinking of staying a little bit longer, care to join me?”

Tsukki has no reason to say yes. Before the training camp, he would have rejected the offer without another thought. But even now, why would he say yes? They're both tired, and they both know it.

“Alright.”

The towels wrapped around their necks return to the bench they came from, and now they face each other, Tsukki's unfaltering gaze steadily meeting Tetsuro's.

Of course, he's waiting for instructions.

“Right then, mmh, let me see. How are your serves?”

A sigh: _you didn't think that through, did you?_ Or maybe: _what are we doing here?_

But Kuroo doesn't let it get to him and simply smiles.

“Well then, why don't you just show me?”

Tsukki picks up a ball without a word. A few seconds later, it flies, passes the net, and drops right where it's supposed to.

“Okay, okay, I see. How about we practice receiving? Or would you like some more general advice about your block?”

“Either would be nice. Please.”

Kuroo's smile widen.

Minutes pass, receives are failed more often than not as they're definitely both past their exhaustion point. That they're still going at it makes no sense whatsoever.

“One last thing then and we'll call it a day. Show me your blocking stance.”

It should look a bit ridiculous outside of an actual play, this tall guy raising his arms above his head, his gaze sternly directed in front of him. Instead, Kuroo finds it fascinating, from the long limbs he'd love to trace with his fingertips to the steady composure part of him wants to see falter. Instead he guides and corrects, only leaving his hands in place a few seconds longer than necessary.

“Yes, that's better, you should see the difference when you're jumping too.”

“Thanks.”

Now they're facing each other again, the Karasuno blocker still in the same position, and before he can stop himself (maybe he's just too tired for that) Tetsuro reaches up and delicately puts wraps his fingers around Tsukki's hands to pull them down.

It is now impossible to deny that they're having a Moment.

Kuroo tilts his head, stopping mere centimeters away from Tsukki's lips. He would love to crash on them, lose himself in them, but he will not take what isn't freely given.

So in the end it's Tsukki who closes the distance. They both taste of sweat and exhaustion, the light touches on their cheeks and necks and the fingers losing themselves in hair lack energy in their exploration, but it is good nonetheless, as first kisses go.

When they stop, they steady themselves by resting their forehead against one another's.

“Will I need improvement in this area as well?”

Tetsuro's laughter nearly makes him lose his balance, which he promptly recovers by placing a hand at the back of Tsukki's head.

“I wouldn't say that. But practice does make perfect.”

He needs to get the last word as he leaves though, if only to counterbalance the turmoil that threatens to engulf him.

“Next time, I'll have you on the floor.”

He really thinks it could be nice, as well. Though maybe not in the gym. Although it would give the diving penalties a very different feeling.

Tetsuro is nearly out when Tsukki's words reach his ears.

“Not if I get you first.”

... okay, so he won't have the last word.

But it doesn't feel any less sweet.

 


End file.
